1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical transmitters, receivers, and transceivers. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and mechanisms for the purchasing and updating of custom features for optical transmitters, receivers and transceivers.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing and networking technology have transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high speed transmission has become ever more critical. Many high speed data transmission networks rely on optical transceivers, transmitters, receivers, and similar devices for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from as modest as a small Local Area Network (LAN) to as grandiose as the backbone of the Internet.
Typically, data transmission in such networks is implemented by way of an optical transmitter (also referred to as an electro-optic transducer), such as a laser or Light Emitting Diode (LED). The electro-optic transducer emits light when current is passed through it, the intensity of the emitted light being a function of the current magnitude. Data reception is generally implemented by way of an optical receiver (also referred to as an optoelectronic transducer), an example of which is a photodiode. The optoelectronic transducer receives light and generates a current, the magnitude of the generated current being a function of the intensity of the received light.
Various other components are also employed by the optical transceiver to aid in the control of the optical transmit and receive components, as well as the processing of various data and other signals. For example, such optical transceivers typically include a driver (e.g., referred to as a “laser driver” when used to drive a laser) configured to control the operation of the optical transmitter in response to various control inputs. The optical transceiver also generally includes an amplifier (e.g., often referred to as a “post-amplifier”) configured to amplify the channel-attenuated received signal prior to further processing. A controller circuit (hereinafter referred to the “controller”) controls the operation of the laser driver and post-amplifier.
Controllers are typically implemented in hardware as state machines. Their operation is fast, but inflexible. Being primarily state machines, the functionality of the controller is limited to the hardware structure of the controller. Nevertheless, the features that may be desired by customers for these optical transceivers may be different, customer by customer. Accordingly, what would be advantageous is for customers to have the ability to purchase and add specific features to the optical transmitters, receivers, and transceivers that give more flexibility to the operation of these devices.